


Delirium

by byuneebuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: So uhhhhhhhhh I’m an idiot and can’t actually read and this was supposed to be for a request but I uhhhhhhh am an idiot and can’t read so I guess you guys get double the Sehun smut!! Since I can’t read!!!!Cross-posted on Tumblr @ byuneebuns.tumblr.comI'm going to go scream into the void now.





	Delirium

The first time he came to you in your dreams it was fleeting. There was no sound, no environment. Just him and darkness. Watching. Smiling. You woke up in a cold sweat, unable to shake the feeling of unease, only falling asleep again after hours of tossing and turning. 

He had a hawk-like yet handsome face, his features sharp and intimidating. A low brow over deep, onyx pools for irises, and a prominent nose with shapely lips.

When you woke up the next morning you couldn’t get that face out of your head.

The second time was more detailed. You were in a train station and as sure as the sun will set, he came. He was on the platform opposite of you. Watching. Smiling. The bustling crowd parted in a wide arc to avoid him. Everyone else was going in slow motion, making him the clear focal point. 

You woke up sweating again and considerably more annoyed. This time you’d noticed how tall and well built he was.

Each subsequent night became more detailed and more infuriating, but he was always the same. Watching. Smiling.

On the fifth night, it was different. He spoke, but his words didn’t reach your ears. You woke in the same cold sweat and couldn’t decide if you were more disappointed that you couldn’t hear him or that you were still having this stupid dream.

***

* * *

 

Juhyun was barely concealing her laughter behind her hand which only stood to contribute to your already soaring irritation. 

“It really isn’t a joke.” You deadpanned. Great. Now your right eye was twitching. From anger or sleep deprivation, you were unsure.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Its just so….”  
  
“Unbelievable? Ridiculous? Stupid?” You supplied in your friend’s shortage of adequate adjectives.

“Yes. All of those. Is he at least hot?” She asked, barely suppressing another giggle.

“Yes, actually. He’s tall with black hair and broad shoulders, good body proportions, really sharp features and low brows. Like a model.” You recalled, bracing yourself for Juhyun to make more jokes at your expense.

“Isn’t it kind of likely that maybe you saw this…handsome stranger somewhere, and now your brain is just recycling his face in these nightmares? I read somewhere that the faces you see in dreams are just the faces of people you’ve seen in real life. Maybe he left a strong impression?”

You sighed, massaging your temples to try and quell your incoming migraine.

“I think I would remember seeing someone that attractive. Does it even qualify as a nightmare if its just someone looking at me?” You groaned. To your relief Juhyun seemed to have gotten over her inexplicable amusement at your suffering.

“Have you talked to your doctor about this or anything? Maybe its stress from work?”

You waved your hand dismissively, shaking your head.

“No, no doctors. You’re right, it could be stress related though. I’ve been so swamped lately.” 

“If it doesn’t resolve itself within the week I promise I’ll call my doctor though, okay?” You said hastily before Juhyun could argue.

You glanced at your phone.

“My lunch is just about over. Same time tomorrow?”

Juhyun nodded enthusiastically and you both started packing your things and saying your goodbyes.

You legs were leaden as you trudged back towards your office building. You were were a graphic designer for a local magazine. Not a glamorous job, but it paid the bills and it meant doing something you loved. Juhyun, your best friend for more years than you care to count, worked just a block and a half away at a bridal shop as a wedding planner. 

Having a wedding planner for a best friend meant every boy you went to dinner with was evaluated with harsh scrutiny, followed too closely by thinly veiled suppositions of your coming matrimony. By extension this meant not telling your best friend about any men in your life to save yourself the headache.

You nodded your head in greeting to the receptionist and a few coworkers, finally reaching the quiet solace of your small office.

 _‘Why are journalists always so noisy no matter what subject they’re writing about?’_ You thought to yourself bitterly as your head throbbed angrily. You shut the door to your office with a bit more strength than you intended, the aging door rattling in its frame as if to express displeasure at being mishandled.

Your purse fell from your hand, its contents spraying across the floor, your mouth dropping open in a silent scream when you faced your desk and found someone else sitting at it. Not just anyone. 

“Y-you, what are you-?” 

Words failed you when the man you’d seen in your sleep approached you and extended his hand in greeting. He was smiling at you, the same damn smile that had been haunting you all week.

“Its nice to finally meet you. I’m Sehun. I’ll be working with you from now on. We have to share an office for the time being due to space constraints. I hope I won’t be a burden.” He finished with a respectful inclination of his head, one you were far too shocked to return.

Sehun stood there with his hand awkwardly outstretched for a few moments longer, eventually letting it fall back to his side when it became apparent that you weren’t going to take it.

“Why didn’t anyone inform me of this assignment? What exactly do you do? Where are you from? Why do you work here and why do you have to share my office? Have we met before?” You blurted out before common sense could still your tongue.

Sehun looked the very picture of bemused.

“I’m sorry you weren’t informed. Your supervisor told me that you were expecting me. I’m a copywriter. I’m from Seoul. I work here because there was an open position and I applied for it, and I’m sharing your office because our floor is too small and our jobs are somewhat related. I’m not sure if we’ve met before but maybe you can tell me if we have.” He answered smoothly, ticking off each response on his fingers to make sure he got them all.

“Were there any other burning questions you had for me?”

You shook your head, still dazed, and took a seat in the extra chair that had been shoved into the already cramped space and made a space for your laptop. 

You couldn’t get any work done to save your life and you left for home with a splitting headache and feeling of dread.

***

* * *

 

“Are you sure th-”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure. I already told you I’ve never seen him anywhere else.” You snapped, feeling a little guilty underneath of it all. You knew Juhyun was just trying to help but you were so tired and stressed out that your temper just wasn’t under control anymore.

“If you say so. I don’t really know what else to tell you though. I guess just wait and see what happens. Maybe ask to change offices?”

“I could never, it would scream unprofessional. What better way to say that I don’t work well with others than to refuse to work with others?” You said with a tone of utter defeat.

“Did you dream about him last night?” Juhyun asked, pity and concern practically overflowing from her in stark contrast to her former mockery.

“Of course. This time we were at dinner together. He sat next to me and leaned to whisper something in my ear but it was all static. Then I woke up.” 

“This is going to sound crazy, but what if actually getting to know him would help? Maybe it would like…overwrite the dream version of him if you replace it with actual memories.”

“Thats the most helpful suggestion you’ve had so far.” 

***

* * *

 

It felt uncomfortable but you decided that Juhyun’s solution couldn’t hurt, especially since you were going to see him everyday for the time being.

“How’s your copywriting going? Did you eat lunch already?” You asked, the forced friendliness sounding overwhelmingly obvious in your ears.

Sehun’s eyes met yours over his monitor, the contents of his screen reflected eerily in his dark irises.

“Its going well so far. I haven’t eaten yet.”

His fingers didn’t stop flying over the keyboard as he responded.

Your confidence faltered at the lack of apparent interest but you pressed on anyways.

“Ah…would you, maybe, like to eat lunch together…?”

The clicking of Sehun’s long fingers dancing on the keyboard stopped.

“I brought my lunch today.”  
  
Your face fell, then he continued:

“Lets get dinner together instead.”

You found yourself nodding in agreement before you could help yourself.

***

* * *

 

Time was moving so slowly that on several occasions you became convinced it had stopped entirely, compelling you to obsessively watch an atomic clock online on your cellphone just to prove that seconds were still in fact passing.

As soon as the screen flashed 20:00 you felt the hair raise on the back of your neck and you somehow just _knew_ he was here. You refused to raise your head to look for him but your suspicions didn’t wait long for confirmation, the chair across from yours was scraping along the floor soon enough, announcing your companion’s arrival.

You dragged your eyes north, shamelessly lingering on his sculpted chest that was just barely visible through his white button up shirt. His face was carefully arranged into a knowing smirk when you finally reached it, one he didn’t bother hiding. He looked like he was wearing something very similar to what he would wear to work, white button up with a black tie and black slacks, and yet somehow after hours it seemed so much sexier.

You felt plain by comparison despite having chosen your outfit with great care. A short black bodycon dress with long sleeves and a high neckline. It seemed modest from the waist up but it hugged your curves in all of the right places and showed off your long legs.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” He mused, cradling his chin in his hand as he stared at you, smirk still glued in place.

“No, not at all.” You replied, internally sighing with relief that your voice didn’t shake.

Time seemed to fly, as if making up for how slowly it moved earlier, as soon as he arrived. Ordering food and drinks, the small talk, everything felt like a blur. Perhaps it was the glass after glass of red wine that you’d consumed in an effort to calm your screaming nerves.

All too soon you were leaving the five star restaurant, a little wobbly on your stilettos, with one of Sehun’s thick arms securely wrapped around your waist and keeping you pressed into that same firm chest you’d admired earlier.

“Can I take you home? I’d hate to let you go alone this late at night.” He whispered in your ear, the deep purr of his voice raising goosebumps. Somewhere inside of your hazy brain alarm bells were going off as you nodded, screaming at you to say no, but you were drunk with desire more than any alcohol and you were dying to see more of the man you’d been dreaming of for weeks on end.

Sehun squeezed your hip in confirmation, hailing a taxi with his free hand. You hardly waited until he joined you in the backseat before your hands were on him, clinging, dragging his face to yours so you could finally taste him.

A satisfied sigh crept out of your lips, an opportunity he took to slip his tongue into your mouth, silencing you. His hands had long since found their way under your too-short skirt, where one was gripping your ass and the other was teasing your slit through the lace of your already ruined panties. Your fingers were tangled in his hair, holding his lips fast to yours as you moved your hips against his hand in desperation.

His hand slipped past the thin fabric and he was burying two of his thick fingers knuckle-deep into your dripping wet entrance, forcing a stilted moan from your swollen lips. 

The cab ride was just long enough to be agonizing, and had it taken any longer you were liable to have fucked him right in the backseat. If you had any presence of mind you would have been very sorry to the cab driver that had to endure such a lewd display but as you were right now you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You weren’t sure how the two of you managed to stumble to your apartment from the car, him half carrying you, his fingers still pumping in and out of your pussy, your legs already starting to shake, his lips and teeth sucking deep purple bruises into your throat and shoulder.

You practically fell into the foyer, your front door slamming behind the two of you, with you being pushed up against it as soon as it was closed.

His hands were forcing your legs apart while he added a third finger, dropping to his knees so he could watch his digits disappearing inside of you.

“Look at how fucking wet you are for me, you’re practically dripping all over the floor,” He moaned over your whines, watching you stretch over his hand, “I can make you cum before you’ve even fully gotten inside your house if I want to.”

“P-please.” Was all you could manage to squeak out. Every word he spoke was a promise of pleasure, every touch electric, and you were barely holding it together. You started kicked at your shoes, trying to remove them without giving up the grip your arms had on the door that was keeping you upright, but Sehun had other ideas. His hand held your ankle, holding it in place.

“These stay on tonight.”

He withdrew from your throbbing pussy, earning a loud whimper from you, and stepped back to admire you. Your hair was a tangled mess, your mascara already smeared under your eyes, pupils blown out and lips swollen and slightly bruised from his rough kisses.

He brought his clean hand to the knot of his tie, slowly loosening it while the hand that had been inside of you moments ago was pressing against your lips.

“Suck.” He commanded and you obliged, keeping eye contact with him while you tasted yourself on him. Finally free of his tie, he removed his hand from your mouth and used it to tuck your hair behind your ears. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was doing with his tie, his satisfied grin the last thing you saw before your eyesight was taken from you. 

You felt his fingers working in your hair, making sure the knot was secure, and then you were being carried. You kept silent, excitement coursing through your blood. You’d always wanted to be blindfolded but were too shy to ask former lovers to try it with you. How had he known what you were thinking of while you stared at his tie?

You felt your body being thrown and then you were bouncing on your mattress, groping at your sheets while you tried to regain your bearings. You gasped as you felt the zipper at your back coming undone, your tight dress melting from your body and leaving you exposed. A strong hand circled around your wrists, bringing them together above your head and binding them with an unknown cloth.

“No bra.” Sehun’s disembodied voice hummed with approval from above you before his lips were latching onto one of your now-free nipples, one of his hands rolling and teasing the other.

You arched your back, silently begging him to touch you again. Your panties were sticking to you in the worst way and you were lifting your hips in a silent plea. 

His mouth left your breast with a pop, his fingertips giving your nipples a final pinch in parting. His hands were at your ankles now, your heels knocking together as your ankles were being bound with more of the fabric that your hands were secured with. You could hear the rustling of his clothing being removed somewhere in the room.

You were shaking with anticipation now, your excitement dripping down your thighs while your pussy clenched around air.

“Sehun, please don’t keep me waiting.” You whined, pressing your thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure that had been building since the cab ride.

Suddenly his lips were at your ear as he slid your panties down your thighs.

“Shhhh. Good girls are quiet. You can be a good girl for me, can’t you? If not then I have other ways to keep you quiet.”

You whimpered in response, biting your lip to keep words from escaping.

“Good girl.” He cooed, petting your cheek with his palm.

You felt the mattress dip next to you as he joined you on the bed at last. His hands were in your hair, tugging it at the roots and pulling you towards him and into a sitting position. You let your body go limp, allowing him to guide you until you felt his swollen cock pressing into your cheek.

Your mouth fell open immediately, your tongue darting out to moisten your lips, earning a deep chuckle from Sehun.

“Such a good girl for me.” He whispered as he guided his dick into your waiting mouth. You mapped it with your tongue, gagging slightly as it hit the back of your mouth and he kept pushing into your throat. You swallowed around him, hollowing your cheeks and running your tongue along the underside of his shaft, relishing the weight of it on your tongue and fantasizing about how good it would feel stretching you out.

His hand in your hair was guiding you as he fucked your mouth. You could feel saliva leaking from the corners of your mouth and dripping down your chin, the tears running down your cheeks mingling with it.

“Fuck, your lips belong around my dick. I daydreamed about you sucking me off under the desk as soon as you walked into your shitty office, just you swallowing my cum like your life depended on it.” He growled, puncturing his confessions with his thrusts. You moaned in agreement, your mouth still full of him, trying to imagine what kind of face he was making. In your mind his eyebrows were drawn together in a sharp line, his thick bottom lip trapped between his teeth while he watched you choke on him. The image alone made you sick with need.

Deep moans were pouring out of Sehun as he rocked his hips into your throat and you clenched your fists in your lap, wishing more than anything that you could touch him and see the look on his face as he made those noises.

As if he could read your disobedient thoughts Sehun slammed into the back of your throat, gagging you, before withdrawing his dick. His hand massaged your wet and aching jaw, soothing it, and planted an all too fleeting kiss to your lips before he turned you onto your stomach and pressed your face into the mattress.

You had enough time for one shaky breath before he lined his dick up with your entrance and buried himself to the hilt in one precise roll of his hips. He stayed still just long enough for you to adjust to his size before he secured his fist in your hair again, holding you in place with it, and started fucking you mercilessly into your mattress. Loud cracks echoed through the room as he brought his palm to meet your bare, raised ass with each thrust. You could feel his handprints burning into your flesh, surely making themselves a permanent home there.

You bit down on your sheets hard, your nails digging into the palms of your hands, trying your best to muffle your moans so he wouldn’t gag you, but you couldn’t hold out any longer.

“F-”

“Shhhh, baby girl, I know. I know.” 

You felt his strong chest pressing into your back as he leaned over you to whisper in your ear, his tongue tracing the shell and teeth nipping the lobe, his thrusts slowing and becoming more rhythmic as he stroked your g-spot. His hand abandoned your hair in favor of your throat, applying pressure and stealing your unspoken words from you. His other hand was massaging your swollen clit, sending you barreling closer to your orgasm.

“Will you be a good girl for me and cum around my cock, baby? I want to feel it when your tight pussy can’t take anymore.”

You let out a strangled moan in response and raised your hips higher, earning a warning squeeze around your throat.

“Is this what you’ve been waiting for all this time? My thick cock pounding into your tight hole? Fuck, I can barely move, you’re squeezing me so hard. Are you close, kitten? Let me feel you.” He moaned in your ear as he rubbed tight figure eights over your clit, his dick still hitting your g-spot with every thrust and making the room that you couldn’t see feel like it was spinning. 

The filth pouring from his mouth finally made you snap and you felt your orgasm crash over you like a tidal wave, your walls convulsing around him, your thighs slick with your own juices pouring from you, your fists wrapped tightly in the sheets as you screamed his name with all pretense of obedience abandoned.

He lazily fucked you through your high, giving you a chance to come down from it, before turning you onto your back and tugging your restraints and then your blindfold off.

You blinked furiously, eyes struggling to adjust, finally gasping when Sehun swam into view above you. His perfectly chiseled chest was gleaming with sweat, his eyes the deepest black holes. You couldn’t see anything else, making it seem like he was the only thing that was real. 

No environment, no sound. Just Sehun and darkness.

His hand traveled down your chest, finally coming to rest on your hip bone where he was absent-mindedly rubbing soothing circles into it. He leaned forward onto your heaving chest, nuzzling the crook of your neck possessively.

“I hope you aren’t worn out already? I have a lot more that I want to do to you tonight.”

***

* * *

 

Your eyes fluttered open, blinking away sleep as you groped for the off switch for your alarm clock. Memories of last night returned with your senses and you were disappointed, albeit unsurprised, to find that Sehun had snuck out in the night. Trying not to read too much into it, you forced yourself upright, wincing at the stiffness in your wrists and ankles, blushing when you noticed all of the bruises he’d littered your body with.

You chose to dress a little more conservatively than usual in an effort to hide them, wondering briefly if Sehun would be disappointed that you weren’t showing them off. 

Your subway ride was short and free of incident, affording you the rare opportunity to be a little early. You stopped by a coffee shop on your way to the office, deciding to buy a drink for Sehun as well after much deliberation.

 _‘He had a long night too…it isn’t that deep, I’m just being considerate.’_ You told yourself firmly, refusing to acknowledge that perhaps you liked him more than you were willing to admit. He was everything you’d ever wanted and never gotten physically and it was impossible to deny that in the very least.

You held your breath when you opened the door to your office, nervous for reasons you couldn’t identify, and promptly had the wind knocked out of your chest. You felt like a large rubberband had been placed around your lungs and you were suddenly having a hard time getting enough air.

You spun around in your still open doorway, waving down your supervisor from across the room.

“What’s wrong?” He panted, anxiously searching your face for the cause of your distress so early in the morning.

“What happened to Sehun?” You asked, hoping that your concern wouldn’t be seen as misplaced or unprofessional.

Your supervisor stared at you, his confusion dripping from his face.

“Who are you talking about? Who is Sehun?”

You felt the blood in your veins turn to ice.

“Sehun…the copywriter that was sharing my office.” You said slowly, scanning your manager’s face for any sign of a prank although you knew he wasn’t the type.

“There’s no one by that name here and no one sharing your office. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should take the day off. Don’t overwork yourself.” He said with a look of pity, a pat on the shoulder, and a tone of finality. 

He walked away leaving you to sink where you stood, speechless, staring at the bright pink welt on your wrist.


End file.
